


【哈德】如何让不怕疼的敌军长官屈服（2）

by EpiskeyundMisletoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 灌肠
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiskeyundMisletoe/pseuds/EpiskeyundMisletoe
Summary: 从小被S政府培养出来的战争机器，那个据说曾经中了三枪都还能面不改色气不喘地连续指挥作战取得胜利的军事鬼才——德拉科·马尔福，终于被反社会G组织耗费巨大的代价逮捕了，这个一向残暴肆虐，把所有和他们作对的人都抓捕起来对他们施以惨无人道的虐待，并且以听敌人惨叫求饶，让人求生不得求死不能为乐趣的G组织，他们的头目哈利·波特，对这位威名远扬的马尔福指挥长仰慕已久。看着落到自己手里的冰山美人德拉科·马尔福，哈利·波特发誓自己一定会让这个活在传说里的硬骨头低下他高傲的头颅，哭着求自己操他。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 200





	【哈德】如何让不怕疼的敌军长官屈服（2）

“滴——身份通过，已开启最高权限。”G组织最大的基地内部通往专门用来关押被抓捕进来的S政府人员区域的安全门发出一声提示音，然后厚重的合金门缓缓朝两边缩进墙体里，一身猩红缀金色军装的男子把卡槽上象征着G组织最高身份的黑色卡片抽出来拿在手上把玩，然后像是想起什么极为开心的事情，低低地笑了一声，他祖母绿的瞳孔里闪烁着兴奋的，看到猎物的光。  
他踩着一双军靴漫不经心地往通道里走。  
G组织基地的这片区域是最让人闻风丧胆的地方，那些魔鬼一样的折磨人的手段是大多数人想都不敢想的，虽然通道两边的牢房都被通往坚实的金属门牢牢地锁着，淡淡的血腥味还是在鼻尖弥漫着。但是通道的尽头有一间与众不同的房间，在这片黑色调的压抑的空间里，只有那间牢房的门是雪白的。  
那是G组织的头目哈利•波特耗费心血，专门为S政府的那位最高指挥官德拉科•马尔福建设的房间，猜测这位杀人嗜血喜怒无常的首领在房间里准备了什么样骇人的刑具是G组织成员们永恒不变的话题。  
这个房间闲置了好多年，今天终于迎来了它的指挥官大人。  
军装男人的脚步停在尽头的牢房门前。  
“BOSS，那位马尔福就在里面，工具已经按您的要求准备好了，还需要别的东西吗？”  
跟在他身后的黑衣人恭敬地问，更后面是几个带着器具的医护人员。  
而这个军装男人，也就是G组织的最高头目，哈利•波特垂下眼帘，摘下右手的手套轻柔地抚摸了几下牢门的指纹锁，然后把手指印上去，“不用，那些东西不配碰他。”  
黑衣人得到意料之中的答案，安静地躬身退后离开了，然后白色的门“嗤”地一声开启了，室内的情况逐渐展露在众人眼前，不知道是不是错觉，几个医护人员感觉他们一向冷静的头目呼吸有一瞬间变得急促了很多。  
同样白色调的牢房里没有其他人臆想的那么多刑具，空荡荡的房间中央，一个造型有些怪异的高大金属椅子上，铂金色短发的男人四肢一直到手指都被束缚在上面，男人被军用口塞覆盖住半张脸的脑袋低垂着，似乎是还没有恢复意识。  
哈利•波特走近铂金色短发男人身边，有点暴躁地用嘴咬着拽下他的另一只手套，然后轻轻托着依旧在昏迷中的德拉科•马尔福的下颚把他的脑袋抬起来。他的目光在面前的S政府最高指挥官大人精致的面容上近乎痴迷地肆意舔舐着，然后他突然不满地皱了皱眉，伸手把德拉科•马尔福后脑上的口塞金属扣扯开，捏开他的嘴巴取出了军用口塞。  
橡胶制的口塞前端从德拉科•马尔福的喉咙深处抽出，带出一道晶莹的唾液，口中突然少了阻塞的指挥官大人的喉头下意识地滚动了一下。  
“咳咳咳……呃咳咳……”德拉科•马尔福逐渐清醒过来，喉咙深处的异物感让他难受地呛咳，口腔长时间无法闭合更让他面颊的肌肉有些酸痛，一时间难以控制，有一道细细的唾液从张开的嘴角流了出来。  
哈利•波特的眼神暗了暗，他抬起手指用力抹掉那一缕晶莹的唾液，“他们不该给你戴这个玩意，你这种硬骨头怎么可能会自杀呢？那都是懦夫的做法。”他凑近被紧紧束缚在特制金属椅子上无法动弹的德拉科•马尔福，伸出舌头把他圆润的耳垂卷进嘴里轻轻假意咬了咬。马尔福指挥官嫌恶地偏头躲开，嘴里的软肉逃走了，哈利•波特并不恼怒，他示意身后的医护人员可以开始了。  
戴着口罩和透明护面的医护人员们拿出早已打开放在一边的器具，走上前来。  
“哈利•波特……你……”德拉科•马尔福用他灰蓝色的眼睛盯着退到一边站着笑吟吟看着他的军装男人，开口却发现自己的声音哑地不成样子。  
“你好啊，尊敬的马尔福指挥长。”哈利•波特看着开始往器具里注入淡蓝色液体的医护人员，心情大好地勾起嘴角，“欢迎来到G，如果不出意外，你的余生恐怕都要在这里度过了。”  
“痴人说梦……我的政府军不会放弃我，你的雇佣兵在我面前只是一群渣滓，手下败将。”德拉科•马尔福冷冷地看着他。  
哈利•波特不急不缓地背起手，也不反驳他，自顾自地说，“这是我送给你的第一个小礼物，等他们先把你洗干净，我们再来玩玩别的。”他声音因为嗜血地兴奋有些颤抖，“我可是为这一天做了完全的准备，你千万不要中途撑不下去啊。S政府的那群人要是知道你支撑不住透漏了他们的秘密，可不会再接受你了，我的指挥长大人。”  
回答他的是马尔福指挥长一声不屑地冷哼，“不过就是那么些伎俩，装模作样。”  
他话音刚落，身下的金属椅子突然从中间分开，德拉科•马尔福指挥长的双腿也跟着被向两边分开来，直到他感觉韧带有些撕扯的疼痛，金属椅才停下来，他修长的双腿被几乎向左右拉开成180度，S政府的军装长裤紧紧地崩在腿上，白皙的脚踝裸露出来。  
紧接着椅背开始调整角度往下倒，德拉科•马尔福的身体从直直地坐着变成45度倾斜着半躺的姿势，他的头部也被椅背上伸出来的金属环扣在上面固定住，让他没办法低头看身下发生了什么，只能凭借触觉去猜测。  
椅子的座板慢慢升起，然后他原本被分开的双腿又被往上抬起，最终停在身体两侧上方，形成一个大写的M状。  
椅子终于停了下来，德拉科•马尔福指挥长不着痕迹地呼出一口气，他想握住拳头，但是手指全部被分开一根一根固定住，让他没有办法移动身体的任何一个部位，这种被完全束缚住的感觉并不好受，但是他绝对不可以示弱。  
“不要紧张呀，指挥长大人，还没开始呢。”哈利•波特在一边调笑。  
德拉科•马尔福深深呼吸了几下让自己平静下来。他从小就见识过传闻中喜欢虐杀的G组织折磨人的手段有多么血腥恐怖，这一切即将发生在他自己身上，虽然他曾经经历过无数次S政府的模拟刑讯，会让常人崩溃的手段和疼痛都无法影响到他，德拉科•马尔福指挥长此时还是对G组织的首领会用出的手段有一丝本能的恐惧，这是身体对未知的疼痛的本能反应。  
调整完毕姿势以后，医护人员们围上来用医用手术刀剪开德拉科•马尔福下体附近的军装布料，冰凉的金属时不时触碰到他大腿根处敏感的嫩肉，让他不住地绷紧身体。很快德拉科•马尔福指挥官的下身就完全暴露在空气里，医护人员们把他的军裤从腿根处完全剪开拽了出来，不远处的哈利•波特盯着他稀疏的淡金色耻毛中间软软耷拉着的男性器官和受到锻炼圆润饱满的双臀，下意识地磨了磨后槽牙。  
私密处被人围观的感觉让指挥长大人略微不适地吞咽了一下唾沫，然后他感觉医护人员戴着手套的手掰开了他的臀瓣，又有冰凉凉的滑溜溜的液体被细致地涂抹在他的肛门口。戴着橡胶手套的手指按揉着他的肛门处的肌肉，然后一只手指猝不及防地插进了向来只进不出的肠道里，德拉科•马尔福指挥长呼吸一滞，括约肌大力地推拒，肠道挤压着那根手指想要把它排斥出去。  
但是医护人员显然是经验老到，带着润滑液体的手指不容抗拒地往更深处插入，然后勾起手指在柔嫩的肠道内壁抠挖开拓。  
“呃……”体内的嫩肉第一次被外力强行撑开，德拉科•马尔福指挥长控制不住地泄出一声低吟，然后他恼怒地咬紧了牙关，似乎对自己的行为感到不可思议。  
哈利•波特灵敏地捕捉到了这一声微弱的呻吟，“别忍着啊，舒服就叫出来，我喜欢听。”  
“你休想！”德拉科•马尔福低声怒吼，但是肠道里已经插入了第三根手指，从未有过的怪异的细细密密地感觉让他说完又喘了一声，这句话显得毫无威慑力。  
医护人员把更多的润滑液体涂抹在德拉科•马尔福指挥长的肠道肉壁上，等到肠道得到的充分的准备以后，他们把同样涂抹了润滑液的灌肠器具慢慢推进德拉科•马尔福指挥长的肉穴里，冰冷坚硬的塑料撑开富有褶皱的肉壁，一直深入，等到德拉科•马尔福感觉实在过于深入而有些难受地皱眉的时候，终于停了下来。  
他们要干什么？  
他似乎知道一种刑罚，是把人的肠子从身体里勾出来，人不会马上死，但是应该会很疼。  
德拉科•马尔福指挥长呼气准备迎接即将到来的疼痛和血腥场面。  
然后医护人员打开限制液体流出的阀口，大量的灌肠液迅速涌进德拉科•马尔福指挥长柔嫩的肠道里，顺着肠道往体内灌入。  
冷冰冰的液体倒灌进只出不进的肠道，让德拉科•马尔福指挥长浑身紧绷着，身体的每一处肌肉都表达着无声地抗拒，肠道被冰冷的灌肠液撑开，在体内激射的液体还是没有停下来的意思，他的小腹因为承受了过多的液体而逐渐微微隆起。  
“嗯唔……呼……”德拉科•马尔福指挥长的额头冒出少许细密的汗珠，他控制不住地张嘴呼气想要缓解体内被液体灌满撑开的胀痛。  
听着他有些沙哑的喘息，哈利•波特感觉自己的下身有微微抬起的趋势，他舔了舔自己尖利的虎牙，紧紧盯着眼前的人慢慢隆起撑开军装扣子的腹部。  
医护人员们时不时看一下显示灌入液体毫升数的计量表。  
德拉科•马尔福逐渐适应了体内被灌肠液撑满的胀痛，这点程度的疼痛对他来说有些小儿科，之前怪异的感觉慢慢被疼痛压盖住，他调整好自己的呼吸，咬着牙不再发出声音，这让哈利•波特有些不满。  
到达指定的毫升，医护人员关闭控制灌肠液的阀口，再次掰开德拉科•马尔福指挥长的臀瓣，迅速抽出灌肠器具，然后不等他有机会把液体排出来就又大力地往他柔嫩的肠道里插入了一根塑胶塞子，阻止液体漏出来。德拉科•马尔福难受地皱眉，冰凉的液体让他的肠道剧烈地排斥，体内的肠道在灌肠液的药效下叫嚣着想要排泄，但是肛门处被紧紧塞住，液体只能不断被肠道蠕动着挤下去又回流。  
“咕噜咕噜…咕咕……”  
德拉科•马尔福指挥长的肠道发出抗议地呻吟，肠道内部的剧痛让他狠狠闭了闭眼睛，括约肌难以控制地剧烈收缩着作出排泄的动作。  
等到了时间，医护人员准备把塑胶塞拔出来，哈利•波特突然出声阻止，“再等一会，我们的指挥长大人应该享受最高等级的待遇，自然时间要是别人的两倍，这么一会可是看不起他。”  
Fuck！  
德拉科•马尔福无声地在心里咒骂。  
他的肠道在灌肠液的刺激下不断剧烈地翻搅着，疼痛和想要排泄的欲望不断刺激着他的大脑，冷汗顺着德拉科•马尔福的脸颊滚落，不知道过去了多久，直到他控制不住地张开嘴大力呼吸来缓解疼痛，哈利•波特才示意医护人员允许他排泄。  
大量混杂着污秽的灌肠液随着堵塞解除从他的肛门处“哗”地喷射出来，涌进准备好的桶里，德拉科•马尔福指挥长的肠道随着排泄发出畅快的咕噜声，“呃……呼哈……”肠道终于被解放，失禁一样的感觉让他自己也下意识地粗喘，性感的喘息声让哈利•波特感觉自己血液更加沸腾。  
等到肛门处不再涌水而是淅淅沥沥地往下滴落液体，医护人员们又一次把灌肠器具涂抹上润滑液重新插入刚刚松了一口气的指挥官大人的肉穴里，“唔……”猝不及防的德拉科•马尔福指挥长浑身一激灵，已经有过一次被插入的经历的肠肉这次没有再剧烈地抗拒，但是刚刚摆脱的灌肠的痛苦又要卷土重来，让他下意识地屏住呼吸。  
紧接着又是大量的冰冷的液体狂涌进他温暖的身体内部，还没有得到休息的肠道又一次受到灌肠液的刺激，立刻反抗着绞痛起来，让德拉科•马尔福闷哼一声。  
“别急着休息啊，你身体里的S政府留下的任何东西都要洗的干干净净才行，一次怎么能够呢？马尔福大人？”哈利•波特欣赏着被束缚着任人宰割的指挥长的表情变化，舔了舔嘴唇。


End file.
